my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!/Gallery
Opening Theme CLOCK,_ALARM_-_LARGE_ALARM_CLOCK_BELL_RINGING_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_HIT,_METAL_-_ANVIL_HIT,.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL HIT, Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_HIT,_METAL_-_PIPE_HIT,.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - PIPE HIT, Episodes from Season 1 Ep 1.: "A Tale of Tails" / "Special Delivery" Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_SLIDE,_CARTOON_-_FIDDLE_SLIDE_UP,_01.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Hollywoodedge,_Slide_Whistle_In_Out_CRT057602.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 Bandicam 2018-06-03 19-23-28-101.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_BOING,_CARTOON_-_HOYT'S_BOING,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, Ep 2.: "Widget's Wild Ride" / "Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle" 219 Wubbzy Shakes Head 2.png|Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE, 424 Horn Honks.png|Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY Ep 3.: "Wubbzy in the Woods" / "A Little Help From Your Friends" Bandicam 2018-06-29 19-17-33-911.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-29 19-18-19-649.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-15-18-799.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL, Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-15-28-893.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-22-03-429.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-22-07-107.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-32-38-942.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, bandicam 2018-06-30 17-19-20-459.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-30 18-22-59-645.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-30-07-225.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-27-33-053.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-36-07-116.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-40-32-238.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING & Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-56-38-867.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-58-35-999.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-04-54-110.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-07-11-989.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-10-03-438.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-13-19-463.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-18-36-926.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-23-56-473.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-26-59-857.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 & Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-34-05-387.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 & Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-40-14-962.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-45-10-574.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-45-13-886.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Ep 4.: "Goo Goo Grief!" / "Perfecto Party" Bandicam_2018-07-05_18-35-03-513.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, Bandicam_2018-07-05_18-42-51-384.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam_2018-07-05_18-42-56-002.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam_2018-07-05_18-49-53-044.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO, Bandicam_2018-07-05_18-56-14-236.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-07-07 15-36-25-073.jpg|Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG Ep 5.: "A Clean Sweep" / "Mr. Cool" 039 Horn Honks.png|Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY Ep 6.: "The Wuzzleburg Express" / "Gidget the Super Robot" Ep 7.: "Gotta Dance" / "The Wubb Club" Ep 8.: "Eggs Over Easy" / "The Flight of the Flutterfly" Ep 9.: "Watch the Birdie" / "Wubbzy Tells a Whopper" Ep 10.: "Warp Speed Wubbzy!" / "Wubbzy the Star" Ep 11.: "Who Needs School?" / "Magic Tricks" Ep 12.: "Monster Madness" / "The Last Leaf" Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_SCREAM_-_MALE,_TERROR,_HUMAN,_HORROR.jpg|Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_TEETH,_CARTOON_-_SCOOBY'S_TEETH_CHATTER,_LONG,.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Hollywoodedge,_Twangy_Boings_7_Type_CRT015901.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_TEETH,_CARTOON_-_SCOOBY'S_TEETH_CHATTER,_LONG,_2.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_TEETH,_CARTOON_-_SCOOBY'S_TEETH_CHATTER,_LONG,_3.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_BLINK,_CARTOON_-_XYLO_EYE_BLINKS,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Ep 13.: "Wubbzy Bounces Back!" / "Dash for Dolly" Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Hollywoodedge,_Fart_3_Very_Short_WetF_PE139101.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Hollywoodedge,_Fart_3_Very_Short_WetF_PE139101_2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Hollywoodedge,_Egg_Timer_Bell_DingsL_PE193601.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 Ep 14.: "The Snow Shoo Shoo" / "Pirate Treasure" Ep 15.: "Escape from Dino Island" / "Widget Gets the Blooey Blues" CARTOON,_YELL_-_PAINFUL_YELL_01_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Ep 16.: "The Grass is Always Plaider" / "Everything's Coming Up Wubbzy" Bandicam 2018-10-06 08-53-45-090.jpg|Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SEVERAL SHARP ARROW SWISHES, Bandicam 2018-10-06 08-58-26-449.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 09-01-24-496.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Ep 17.: "Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up" / "Tea for Three" Ep 18.: "Come Spy With Me" / "Puddle Muddle" Ep 19.: "Mr. Valentine" / "Wubbzy in the Middle" Ep 20.: "Mt. Fizzy Pop" / "Zoo Hullabaloo" Ep 21.: "The Super Fixers" / "Fly Us to the Moon" Ep 22.: "O' Figgity Fig Tree" / "Snow Day" Ep 23.: "The Tired Tail" / "Wubbzy's Big Idea" Ep 24.: "Where's My Wiggle Wrench?" / "You Gotta Have Art" Ep 25.: "Follow the Leader" / "The Wubbzy Shuffle" Ep 26.: "Broken Record" / "Walden on the Beach" Episodes from Season 2 Ep 1.: "Who's That Girl?" / "Wubbzy's Big Move" Ep 2.: "Wubbzy and the Fire Engine" / "Too Much of a Doodle Thing" Ep 3.: "Wubbzy and the Sparkle Stone" / "Meet the Wuzzles" HORN,_FOG_-_LOW_FOG_HORN,_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORN, FOG - LOW FOG HORN, Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_BIRD,_COCKATOO_-_SQUEAKY_SQUAWK,_ANIMAL,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, COCKATOO - SQUEAKY SQUAWK, ANIMAL, Ep 4.: "Bye Bye Birdies" / "Call of the Mild" bandicam 2018-10-28 10-36-47-455.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Ep 5.: "Tooth or Dare" / "Moo Moo's Snoozity Snooze" ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2).jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, Ep 6.: "Welcome to the Dollhouse" / "What Would Wubbzy Do?" Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Hollywoodedge,_Egg_Timer_Bell_DingsL_PE193601_2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Hollywoodedge,_Egg_Timer_Bell_DingsL_PE193601_3.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 Ep 7.: "Wubbzy the Hero" / "The Nasty Nose" Wow!_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_CLOCK,_ALARM_-_LARGE_ALARM_CLOCK_BELL_RINGING.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Bandicam_2018-07-01_17-08-37-555.jpg|Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL Bandicam_2018-07-01_17-08-54-055.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam_2018-07-01_17-09-37-341.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam_2018-07-01_17-09-32-387.jpg|H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS Screenshot 2017-12-04-22-55-17.png|What's this sound effect? Screenshot_2017-12-04-22-53-14.png|What's this sound effect? Screenshot_2017-12-04-22-54-30.png|What's this sound effect? Bandicam_2018-07-01_17-10-25-365.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Ep 8.: "Daizy's Hair Salon" / "New Kid on the Block" Ep 9.: "The Ghost of Wuzzleburg" / "March of the Pumpkins" Ep 10.: "Great and Grumpy Holiday" / "The Super Special Gift" Ep 11.: "Cupid's Little Helper" / "My Speedy Valentine" Ep 12.: "Daizy's Favorite Place" / "Quiet Wubbzy!" Ep 13.: "Once Upon a Wubbzy" / "Big Birthday Mystery" Ep 14.: "Hangin' with Mr. Gummy" / "Wonder Wubbzy" Ep 15.: "Hoop Dreamz" / "Daizy's Purple Thumb" Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_RUN,_CARTOON_-_TEMPLE_BLOCK_RIOT,_LONG,.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG, Ep 16.: "Big Bunny Blues" / "Flower Day Parade" Ep 17.: "Save the Wuzzly" / "All Bottled Up" Ep 18.: "Wubb Girlz Rule" / "Wuzzleburg Idol" Ep 19.: "Bye Bye Wuzzleburg" / "Wubbzy's Wacky Journey" Ep 20.: "Wubbzy's Big Makeover" / "The Big Wuzzlewood Concert" Ep 21.: "Lights, Camera Wubbzy" / "A Wubbstar is Born" Ep 22.: "Ty Ty the Tool Guy" / "Happily Ever After" Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-26-51-274.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK, 01 Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-33-11-208.jpg|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-38-31-281.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-38-44-877.jpg|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-45-02-240.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-45-16-451.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-51-46-195.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-51-48-293.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-51-56-716.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam_2018-07-01_16-51-59-592.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Ep 23.: "What a Card" / "Too Many Wubbzys" DOG,_POMERANIAN_-_SMALL_DOG,_BARKING,_ANIMAL_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Ep 24.: "Mr. Unlucky" / "Focus Wubbzy" Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-44-24-990.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-48-35-577.jpg|Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-53-42-397.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-53-46-581.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 Ep 25.: "Rush Hour" / "Wubbzy's Rainy Day" Ep 26.: "Run for Fun" / "Woozy Walden" Shorts from Season 1 1.: "Flutterflies" 2.: "Hide and Seek" 3.: "Feed the Birds" 4.: "Walden's Minute of Knowledge" 5.: "Go Fly a Kite" 6.: "No Laughing Contest" H-B_HEAD_SHAKE,_CARTOON_-_VOCAL_HEAD_SHAKE,_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE, H-B_HEAD_SHAKE,_CARTOON_-_VOCAL_HEAD_SHAKE,_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_2.jpg|H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE, 7.: "The Wubbzy Wiggle" 8.: "Bigfoot" 9.: "Instant Cooking" 10.: "I Can See Clearly" Cat_Domestic_Meow_Ang_AT010501_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 11.: "Trampoline" 12.: "Boo to You" 13.: "See Saw" 14.: "I'm Flying" 15.: "Picture Perfect" 16.: "The Great Hat" 17.: "A Tree Grows in Wuzzleburg" 18.: "Sand Sculptures" 19.: "Wubbzy's Personal Stamp" 20.: "Dino Bones" 21.: "Puddles" 22.: "Snowman" 23.: "Twisty Twister" 24.: "Splish Splash" 25.: "Rooms" 26.: "Me and My Shadow" Shorts from Season 2 0.: "Jukebox Robot" 002_Alarm_Blares_2.png|Cartoon Splat Sound 1.: "Wubb Club Tour" 2.: "The Bubble Contest" 3.: "Silly Mirror Room" 4.: "Strange Sounds" 5.: "Special Box" 6.: "Daizy's Dolls" Wow_Wow_Wubbzy_Frog_Croak_Sound_Effect.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Wow_Wow_Wubbzy_Frog_Croak_Sound_Effect_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Wow_Wow_Wubbzy_Girl_Shrieking_Sound_Effect.jpg|What's this sound effect? Wow_Wow_Wubbzy_Glass_Breaking_Sound_Effect.jpg|What's this sound effect? 7.: "Fossil Fools" 8.: "Hairy Dan" 9.: "Trick or Treat" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 10.: "Snow Day" 11.: "Valentine's Day" 12.: "Flower Fun Time" 13.: "Magic Beans" 14.: "Imagine That" 15.: "Hoopty Hoops" 16.: "Coloring Eggs" 17.: "Wacky Hat Day" 18.: "House Calls" 19.: "Try Your Luck" 20.: "Something's Fishy" 21.: "Spider World" Music Videos from Season 1 1.: "Look, Don't Touch" 2.: "Pet Party" Party_Horn_Sound_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|What's this sound effect? Party Horn Sound Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 2.jpg|What's this sound effect? Honking_Sound_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|What's this sound effect? 3.: "Ask For a Little Help" RICOCHET_-_CARTOON_RICCO,_07_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 4.: "Perfect Day" 5.: "Mr. Cool" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP_3.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP RICOCHET_-_CARTOON_RICCO,_02_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 6.: "That's What Friends Are For" 7.: "Imagine" 8.: "Gotta Be Free" RICOCHET_-_CARTOON_RICCO,_07_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 9.: "Don't Lie" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP 10.: "You're a Star" 11.: "Magic" 12.: "Wait" 13.: "Made By You" Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_Sound_Ideas,_CARTOON_-_BIG_STRETCH_AND_SNAP,_SLINGSHOT.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT 4.: "Treasure" 15.: "Be Happy" 16.: "We're All Together" 17.: "By the Book" 18.: "Kooky" IMG_3750.png|What's this sound effect? Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 19.: "Love is All Around" 20.: "Planet Fun" 21.: "Holiday Light" 22.: "Small Thing" 23.: "Paint a Picture" 24.: "One Step at a Time" Music Videos from Season 2 1.: "The Wubbzy Wiggle" Honking_Sound_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_2.jpg|What's this sound effect? 2.: "Dance Dance Party" 3.: "Robot Dance" 4.: "Happy Hop" 5.: "Home" DOOR,_BELL_-_SINGLE_RING_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING TEETH,_CARTOON_-_SCOOBY'S_TEETH_CHATTER,_LONG,_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER 6.: "Too Much of a Good Thing" 7.: "Are You Ready?" Bird_Rooster_Two_Crow_Wow_Wow_Wubbzy.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (High Pitched) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER 8.: "Wake Up" 9.: "You Are You" 10.: "Different People" 11.: "New Kid" 12.: "Halloween Night" WOLF_-_LONG_HOWL,_ANIMAL,_01_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 WOLF_-_LONG_HOWL,_ANIMAL,_01_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 WOLF_-_LONG_HOWL,_ANIMAL,_01_Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_3.jpg|Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 13.: "Gift of Joy" 14.: "I Love You" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF,.jpg|Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF, 15.: "Let's Be Quiet" ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, 16.: "Birthday Birthday" 17.: "Hero" Screenshot_2017-12-04-22-57-01.png|Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 18.: "Don't Give Up" 19.: "Beautiful World" 20.: "Sing a Song" 21.: "Time for Fun" 22.: "No Fear" 23.: "Me and My Friends" 24.: "Let's Do It" 25.: "Share" 26.: "Focus" 27.: "So Much to Do" 28.: "Done With Fun" Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries